Hallucination House
by Skulz
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a haunted house. Pointless halloween fic.


**Hallucination House**

**By:** Skulz  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Genre:** Horror/twisted tragic humor  
**Season:** Nearing the end of Season 5, beginning of Season 6. (In other words, they're only investigating X-Files outside the bureau.)  
**Summary:** Mulder and Scully are on their way to solve a murder case. Unfortunately, they take a wrong turn somewhere along the way and end up in this house after looking for someone to get directions from. What will they encounter during this whole ordeal? And whatever they encounter is it truly there?  
**Author's Notes: **I've never finished a holiday-themed fic before. I hope it's okay, I kind of threw it together at the last moment. I wrote this for an MSN group by the way.  
**Dedication:** for my unknown family.

Scully sighed as she looked out the window of the car into the murky darkness. "Mulder, we've been driving for _hours_. Didn't you say we'd be there by six?"

Her partner nodded solemnly, showing hints of rage. "We'll be there soon, just keep looking for 1134 Ross Road." He scratched his head slowly, digging his nails into the flesh as if to release the tension.

A few minutes later, after seeing no such address, Scully piped up again, "I think we're lost."

Mulder shook his head, "I followed the directions _perfectly_! There's no way... Are you sure you didn't see it?"

Scully shook her head. "Look, I haven't seen a single house back there that was labeled "1134". In fact, I didn't see anything! Let's go find someone and ask for directions. Someone ought to know where the house is."

Like most men, Mulder didn't like to ask directions to his destination. In fact, he sometimes feared it. "Let's keep driving. We'll find it! I know we will!"

"Come on!" Scully retorted, "Swallow your pride, and we'll find someone who can show us the way... Or at least show us a decent hotel to spend the night in."

He rolled his eyes, knowing he was unable to win the argument and continued driving up the street. Then, to both agents' surprise, they came across a large, old house. It was the first one they'd seen for about an hour now. "This place looks inviting," Mulder mumbled sarcastically.

Dana looked at her partner, "Let's go. I'm sick of sitting in this car," she announced, stepping out into the smoggy rain. Fox reluctantly joined her and they headed for the grotesque, shadowy manor.

Mulder knocked three times and heard nothing. He knocked again, and yelled, "Hello! We need to ask directions! Hello?" Still no one answered.

"Damn!" Scully cursed.

"I'm _not_ driving all the way back," Mulder protested. He tried the knob, finding it was locked, but that wasn't about to stop the determined FBI man. He ran at it while commencing his piercing battle cry. But at the second he was to collide with the door, it swung open and he ran right through and hit the wall. He fell backwards and lay in shock for a few seconds.

Scully ran over to his side, smiling ever so slightly. "Mulder, are you alright?"

He got up slowly, and murmured, "Yes. Now let's find some life."

"There's no one here, Mulder," Scully replied, "The house is deserted."

"Well maybe there's a phone somewhere... or a map. I'll check upstairs, and you can, uh... look down here," he said, sounding adventurous.

"Can't I come with you?" Scully asked, feeling a bit edgy in this vacant home.

"You brought your gun, right?"

She nodded.

"I think you'll be fine on your own," Mulder reassured her and went up the creaky red staircase, "If you find anything, just yell."

"Sure," she replied, watching him go up the stairs, the darkness devouring him.

* * *

Mulder walked up the stairwell, unable to stop smiling. This reminded him of a low-budget horror movie from the 70's... something he'd always wanted to be part of. He looked towards the end of the hallway, deciding to start there since he loved to explore (especially when he was bound to find something out of the ordinary). He opened the little brown door and searched the wall for a light switch. The room was completely black. "Damn," he muttered, "Aren't there any windows in this room?" He found a switch on the wall, but found it didn't work, so he reached into his pocket for his handy dandy flashlight. Sure enough, it was there, but being the clumsy bastard he is, Mulder dropped it. He bent over scanning the cold floor with his unaided hand and moving closer to the centre of the room. Then, to his surprise, he fell through the floor! "Aaaah!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping Scully would hear him.

* * *

Unfortunately, Scully did not hear him for she was headed down the stairs toward the basement. With each step, the staircase creaked under her, as if she were a heavy weight champion above a badly constructed stage. There was an intoxicating stench emitting from the rotten walls that was hardly tolerable. She held her nose and wore this disgusted look on her face as if she were about to vomit. Dana shook her head and continued into the concrete room where she could hear the distinct sound of chopping. "Hello?" she softly asked, peering around the corner with incredible caution. She saw a man standing at the side of a large iron table, chopping meat. He wore a bloodstained apron, and held a rusty cleaver over his prey. The man was quiet, and that made Scully quite nervous. Nevertheless, she approached him, hand on her loaded weapon. "Um... Excuse me, sir?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned to face her with a look of both panic and hatred and she saw that he was not just cutting animal meat, but human. The man raised his rusty cleaver high above Dana's head and smiled a sickly smile. "It's time," he murmured.

Scully's heart raced with blind fear, and she went into a state of catatonic shock. Her world became a white wasteland, and the horrors of the room gently faded into a silent scream.

* * *

Mulder got up from the spot where he'd fallen, "Oh," he groaned, massaging the bump on his head. He looked up at black masked ceiling he'd fallen through, unable to see the hole. He felt around again on the floor for his flashlight. Sure enough he found it lying next to him, still intact. He turned it on quickly and started to examine the room. The walls were dank and dripping with some sort of moldy water waste and there were stacks of old newspapers everywhere dated from 1940's. He wanted to look at the papers and laugh at the funny bastards in old clothing, but first he had to make sure there was a way out of the room.

He shone the flashlight around the room, unsure of where to step. He was afraid the floorboards would break again and this time he would fall to his own personalized doom. Fox shone the light at the slanted ceiling. He concluded that he was in some kind of storage room. There was only one door leading out of the room, so he made his way through the piles of newspapers and willingly opened it. Unsurprisingly, it was unlocked and Mulder found himself at the base of a stairwell. It was quite dark, so he had to use his flashlight again to see up the small staircase. He sniffed the musty air, realizing the house was slowly rotting away. He figured that was the reasoning behind his fall. When he got to the top of the staircase, he looked around and discovered he was in the attic. "What a wonderful place to start," he muttered. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little toy bear. It was just like the one Samantha had when she was young. Of course, Mulder rushed over to it and began examining it for clues to conspiracy then he heard a harsh whisper, "DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING BEAR!" He turned around quickly, frightened by such a voice.

"Who? Who said that?!" Mulder stuttered.

From out of the shadows came a young girl who looked a lot like his Samantha. She looked at him with her ghastly grin and took her bear from the man. "It's me, you idiot. Who else could it be?"

"Samantha?" was his blatant reply as he tried to wrap his longing arms around her. Unfortunately, since she wasn't mortal, he couldn't have a hug.

The ghost rolled her eyes. "Silly Fox... You're so naive! I'm only a representation of her. Your _real_ sister is long dead!"

He gave her a sad frown.

"Oh come on! Don't look so let down! You knew she was gone."

"God! You're such a bitch!"

"That's no way to speak to your sister!"

"But you said..."

"You need to clean out the earwax and start listening!" the apparition commanded, "Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"I don't know. Is there a reason for me to leave?"

'Samantha' smiled. "I don't know. Maybe."

"I don't understand!" Mulder exclaimed.

"You will soon enough," the ghost replied and vanished.

The FBI man groaned. Why was it that whenever he had an informant, they never gave him enough information? Then he heard the thumping noise. Someone was banging on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked sweetly, wondering why he'd asked.

The man barged through the door... He was wearing an apron that was covered in fresh blood and he held in his hand a rusty cleaver. "It's time for DINNER!" the strange man shouted in a harsh "Here's Johnny" kind of tone.

Mulder looked at the man in fear and partial hilarity.

The butcher smiled, revealing his few rotting teeth. "Guess who's for dinner tonight?" he quietly asked.

Mulder looked around; not quite believing this man was real.

"That's right; you!" the butcher yelled as he threw his cleaver at Mulder's head.

Thankfully our Fox ducked before his potential decapitation. After that he didn't think twice about making his way out of the room, and he headed for the door.

* * *

When Scully awoke on the crimson floor of the basement she could no longer detect the scent of rotting flesh... nor did she see the butcher. Had it all been her imagination? Was she going insane? She stood up and dusted herself off; still unsure of what was going on. Dana sighed and figured she couldn't come crying to Mulder just yet. He didn't deserve the satisfaction of being the macho man. So, she went to the door on her left and said goodbye to the rest of her burdened sanity.

* * *

Mulder entered an empty room that was fashioned like some kind of small, cube-shaped tomb. "What the hell?" he muttered, slowly realizing he was in a hospital, possibly inside an operating room. He shrugged and made his way to the next door, seeing as there was nothing worth checking out.

The next room was exactly the same except it wasn't empty. Instead of absolutely nothing, there was a gurney with a figure underneath the sheet. Mulder took the sheet off the bed, revealing the corpse of Agent Scully. There was blood covering the lower half of her face and chest. She'd experienced a nose bleed... an effect of the cancer that had supposedly gone into remission.

Mulder covered his mouth, trying to keep from vomiting on his very dead partner. He backed away from her body and took the hand off his mouth, "Scully..." he whispered, letting the pain devour his soul for only a second. He closed his eyes and preyed for her.

"Mulder?" asked a familiar voice from behind.

He turned around and opened his eyes to Scully, who was now alive. He wore a shocked look for a few moments, only blinking. "You... You were dead,"

"Mulder, what are you talking about?" Scully asked.

"You were dead on that table... From cancer..."

Scully raised her usual skeptical eyebrow.

"Right there... There was blood and..."

"Mulder, are you okay?" she asked.

"No. I... Let's go," Mulder replied.

Scully nodded and they headed through the door, hand in hand.

* * *

The next room was exactly the same; empty and the same structure. This time, though, there were two doors instead of one. "I'll go left," Mulder said, heading for the door marked, "Burn Unit".

When Mulder went through the door, he found himself in a hall. There were many doors, but when he looked closely at them, he saw they were only painted on. He walked down the hall quickly in panic and paranoia, as he had began hearing things. They were likely the screams of people who were treated in a hospital much like this one. At the end of the hallway, Mulder saw a man dressed in a suit, facing the wall. As the patients' screams grew louder, Mulder ran down the hall towards the man. The closer he got the louder the screams became, so he covered his ears and continued until he reached the man.

When he got to the end of the hallway, the suited man turned to face him. He was the well-known and easily identified C.G.B. Spender (AKA Cigarette Smoking Man).

"Eeek!" cried Mulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scully was making her way through the Oncology section of the twisted hospital. She was walking down a hallway that seemed to lead into oblivion. Each door, like the doors in the burn unit, was painted on. "What the hell is going on?" Scully murmured. Suddenly, she heard a moan coming from one of the rooms. Dana jumped, for up till now the hospital had been eerily quiet. For a few seconds, she stood there, looking around and wondering what could've made the noise. Then, she continued walking, for she could not see where any other being could be hiding.

"Mommy!" a childish voice exclaimed.

Scully definitely heard that. "Where are you!? Who's there?!"

"I'm in here!" the same voice called.

She turned around to see one of the painted doors had become real. She pulled the door open, hoping she could help whoever it was. Scully gasped when she saw the child. It was a little blonde girl with a teddy bear in her arms. It was Emily, her biological, half-alien daughter.

"Emily?!" Scully asked.

The girl looked up at her mother and then back down at her bear.

"Emily, sweetheart... are you okay?" Dana sat down on her daughter's bed.

Emily looked at her mother again and shook her head. "Why?"

Scully wore a questioning look.

"Why did you let me die?"

"WHAT?!"

"Why didn't you save me, mommy?"

"Emily! I tried! I loved you!"

"No you didn't! You hated me! You wanted me to die, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!" the child screamed.

"I LOVED you, Emily!" Scully protested.

"But you didn't show it."

Tears welled up in Scully's eyes and she cried for a short while. She was sure Emily felt the love when she was alive... When the salty pain went away, the child was gone and she was left with her sorrow. Then a new door opened and Scully left the room.

* * *

Mulder stood there in fear in front of the smoking man. C.G.B. smiled, "Don't look so scared, Fox. I'm not going to give you any _physical_ pain."

"Eep!" cried Mulder.

Ciggy rolled his eyes. "Well, fine then, if you're going to continue in this state of catatonic shock, I'll just tell you the Truth now." The C.S.M. inhaled as deep as a man with lung cancer could and began, "The Truth is..."

"Mulder!" Scully cried, running over to his side.

Fox turned to see his partner, who looked quite bewildered and depressed. "Scully... are you okay?"

"I saw her," Scully morbidly replied, "I saw Emily..."

Mulder wrapped his arms around her and they shared a shippy moment. He touched her hair and kissed her forehead, telling her, "It's okay." Then, Mulder turned back to where the smoking man once stood. He was no longer there...

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go," said Mulder. And again, they attempted to exit this estranged nightmare.

* * *

When Mulder got through the door, he found that Scully had left his side. He wasn't particularly worried, for he knew she was fine on her own. Mulder looked around and saw he was in some sort of torture chamber. It was dark and kind of smelly, and he was sure there were rats scurrying around on the floor.

Suddenly, he was confronted by Scully she was wearing fishnet stockings and a black leather tube dress and in her hand she held a whip.

"Scully! What are you wearing?" Mulder cried, pretending he was afraid, when really he thought it was quite sexy.

"My name's not 'Scully'," she said in an English accent.

"Then... Who are you?!"

"No need for names," the woman replied, "Now come with me."

Mulder couldn't help but smile. Despite her looks, this woman was the complete opposite of Scully. He wished his partner would dress in leather when she came to work... If only the real Scully was a seductress.

The woman pointed to a device that looked like a wheel. Mulder figured it would stretch your limbs while spinning. "Get on," ordered the seductress.

Mulder was a bit disturbed by this woman but he liked the kinky idea, so he obeyed. He lay down on the wheel and let the woman strap down his arms and legs tightly. Then she asked, "Are you ready?"

Mulder nodded, and the seductress began to pull the crank slowly, inducing the excruciating pain in a most awful way. Then, when she saw he was suffering, she stopped, as if out of courtesy. But then she grabbed the side of the wheel and spun it as fast as it could possibly go. The seductress giggled as she breathed in Fox's agonizing screams, and she continued to pull the leaver. She pulled and pulled until his bones fractured and his cartilage ripped. Tears streamed from Mulder's eyes and he went blind; the world was black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scully found herself in the attic. It was quite bright at this time, and was quite heavenly. In the centre of the room, there was a large, wooden trunk that she just had to open. Inside (beneath the layers of dust) there was a photo album. On the cover, in Old English Scripture, there was the word "Memories". Scully opened it to the fist page and saw a picture of her family with her father and sisters' faces crossed out. She continued flipping through the book, finding the same identical picture on each page. Then, on the last page, three faces were crossed out. The third was her own.

Dana gasped and threw the book down, backing away quickly.

Then, she heard the ghostly voice of her father, "Staaaaaaaaarbuuuuck!"

"AAAAAAH!" Scully screamed.

"It's time for you to join us, Starbuck!" he called.

"No! I'm not ready to die!" she cried, closing her eyes and chanting, "I won't die," over and over again.

* * *

Mulder opened his eyes again, finding the seductress gone and his body still intact. He did, however, hear the sound of chopping meat. Suddenly, through the door came the butcher. He grinned. "It's time!" he said, throwing his cleaver at Fox.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!" he cried. The cleaver had landed just below his groin and had pinned his pant leg to the wall.

The butcher moved slowly toward his prey, watching him struggle to get the cleaver off. Of course, Mulder escaped and ran up to the attic, finding it well lit. It was empty, except for Scully who was sitting in the centre of the room, shaking and chanting "I won't die" over and over. Mulder ran to her side and tried to bring her back to sanity.

"Scully! Scully, wake up! We're going to die if you don't wake up!"

Her eyes shot open, "Mulder!"

"We've got to get out of here!" he exclaimed.

"Why?"

"He's here! The butcher's coming for us!"

"Mulder, what are you talking about?"

"The butcher!" Mulder cried as the man burst through the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the two agents cried as they saw the evil cleaver holding madman.

Scully looked at Mulder, "There's no way out of here, except the door we came in! We're trapped!"

The butcher loomed closer and closer, holding his rusty cleaver high above their heads, they gave one last bloodcurdling scream... and then death came.

* * *

Assistant Director Skinner and a team of agents plowed through the darkened house, searching for their X-Files colleagues. "I've found them!" called one of the men, "They're in the attic!"

Skinner ran to the attic where he saw the very bloody agents Mulder and Scully.

"They're dead," the agent stated.

Skinner slowly backed away in grievance and accepted the suffering that the agents must've endured in their time here. He concluded that after hallucinating from the mould that was growing everywhere in the house, they killed each other. At least in death they would be together.

End.


End file.
